Saving His Life
by The Goddess Annabeth
Summary: What if instead of Freddie saving Carly's life it was SAM who saved FREDDIE'S? Life only gives you so many tries to say "I Love You" before the end. Freddie has to tell Sam before it's too late. My version of iSaved Your Life that I call Saving His Life.
1. Chapter 1

_Saving His Life_

Genres: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_Sam's POV_

Things were no different than normal the day that I saved his life.

Well...besides the fact that Carly, Freddie, and I were standing on a highway, Carly dressed up in a bunny suit, asking random people if she could brush their teeth for a dollar.

No, my best friend hadn't gone crazy. She was dared by an iCarly fan. It was embarrassing to watch, but kind of funny at the same time. I laughed out loud for the millionth time that day when her newest victim ran off the moment she walked up to him.

"Sa-am! It's not funny!" She whined.

"It so is!" I said in between giggles. "See, even the dork's laughing." I pointed at Freddie who was trying very hard to hide his smile.

"I'm not laughing." He said, forcing his face straight.

Oh, please." I said rolling my eyes. " Carly looked totally pathetic. You were laughing."

"Guys!" Carly interrupted what would have grown into another huge, pointless fight.

"Don't fight. I'm ready to go home. This has been a complete waste of time."She said, taking a seat on the cobble stone pavement.

"Oh, not yet! We haven't even made any money! I thought maybe if we made enough we could go out for tacos?" I said hopefully. I have been craving tacos for the past few days. Man what I would give for one!

Carly put her chin in her hands. "No way. I'm not asking anyone else if I can brush their teeth for a dollar. It was a stupid dare. Plus I'm sweaty, itchy, and I smell like your Uncle Dave."

"Oh, come on, can't you at least try and make one buck?" Freddie asked sitting next to her. "You don't want to disappoint the viewers."

"No but I also don't want to loose my dignity."

I smirked at her outfit. "Too late for that, babe."

She rolled her eyes at me.

Suddenly I noticed a man walking in our direction. He looked like the laid back type. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt and white shorts. His clothes also had holes and them and it didn't seem as if he had showered in days. He looked around forty.

"Hey, go ask him." I told her. "He looks like the type to agree don't you think?"

"Sam, I already told you I don't wanna-"

"Come on!" I said pushing her. "I'll guarantee he'll say yes." I pushed her in his direction where she grudgingly approached the man.

Freddie and I could see her speaking to him not far away. I didn't like the way he eyed her. I think Freddie noticed it too. But neither of us thought he meant any harm. I mean, a girl in a bunny suit? She looked ridiculous.

But to a forty year-old man...not so much.

Next thing we know we hear a scream as he grabs Carly by the waist and tries to force her into the tree ahead. Oh, my gosh! Not good!

Freddie and I both sprinted to her side. I kneed the guy in the grits so that he screamed like a baby, grabbing himself in that...area. Freddie grabbed a very shaken Carly from the man and hugged her close. I began to use all of my awesome Sam moves on the guy who at first tried to fight me off, then deciding that it was no use, ran off like a little girl.

"You want some of this, big boy?" I shouted in my obnoxious ' I won' voice, spreading my arms wide. "Wanna come back here and get your butt kicked?"

"Sam, that's enough." Freddie scolded. "I can't believe that just happened. What were you thinking, Sam? You almost got Carly hurt."

"Dude, don't blame me for this!" I said, insulted. "How was I supposed to know that guy was an old, perverted nut case?"

"Stop fighting!" Carly yelled, moving out of Freddie's arms, glaring at us both. "You're always fighting and I'm sick of it! It's not Sam's fault! Let's just be glad that nothing happened and go home!"

"But Sam's always-"

"No, Freddie is-"

"STOP!"

We both shut up.

"I just hope that one day you guys learn to love each other. I don't care what has to happen to make you realize that theirs more to your relationship than shouting and insults. I swear, you guys are going to have to understand that you're friends and friends aren't always at each others throats! Now I'm going to call Spencer so he can take us home!"

She stalked off far away from us where she took out her cell and started to call Spencer.

"See what you did?" I rounded on Freddie.

"Me? You're the one who's always starting stuff like this! I've always tried, since the day we met to be friends with you but you never liked me!"

"Well maybe if you weren't a nub, I would like you." I smirked.

"See, you did it again!" He looked really angry now."You know what? I don't know why I still try to get along with you!" He backed up into the road as he yelled at me.

"You never treat me how you treat Carly. You act like I don't matter, like I'm nothing but your punching bag! You never give me any respect. You don't even call me by my real name! I'm done trying to be friends with someone as ungrateful and hateful as y-"

"FREDDIE, LOOK OUT!" I shouted.

There was a taco truck speeding his way, coming at him so quickly, if I blinked, I was sure he would be hit.

It seemed as if time had slowed down. Freddie hadn't even turned to see where I was pointing yet. He looked confused first, then slowly his head turned and he gaped at the truck coming towards him.

Why the heck was he still standing there? Why wouldn't he move?

I was so frightened. If he didn't move _right now_, he didn't have a chance.

I ran into him from behind, using all of my weight to shove him out of the way. I saw him land a few feet away on the pavement. He looked up at me, now standing in his place, with a frightened look. He was safe.

That's all I knew before I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I'll have up the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Saving His Life_

_Genres: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_Freddie's POV_

The world was a blur to me. Time was moving in slow motion. I heard Carly give a blood-curling scream. I saw the man who was driving the taco truck jump out and frantically start to call nine-one-one. I started towards the road, thinking only of Sam.

_What if she was dead?_

I felt Carly pulling me away from the street. She was shaking, and so was I, I noticed. She said something about an ambulance, and something about calling Spencer, but I was hardly listening. I only registered one thing.

_Sam was hurt. _

_Sam was hurt because she was trying to save me._

All too quickly, an ambulance arrived, and soon Spencer was on the scene too. He was hugging Carly, who was terribly shaken. I made my way to one of the paramedics.

"Is she-" I couldn't even form a sentence. Luckily, he knew what I was going to ask.

"Doesn't look good, kid." Was all he said before climbing into the back of the truck.

I was stunned. I was in shock. In denial. Sam had to be okay. Nothing could ever hurt her. She was strong. Strong enough to kick my ass. How could a stupid taco truck do any damage to the indestructible Sam Puckett?

I felt myself being dragged to Spencer's car. I got into the back seat and buckled myself with shaking hands.

I didn't remember anything about the ride to the hospital besides that it was quick and quiet, aside from Carly's heavy sobbing. More than once I wanted to move to comfort her, but I couldn't. This was happening because of me. That's all that I knew and all that I cared about.

When we reached the waiting room that's when I really started to register what was going on. Sam was in here in this huge place being surrounded by doctors. Sam hated doctors and hospitals. I shivered. I heard Spencer say that he'd be right back. Carly and I were just sitting, waiting... She was crying hard now. Head on my chest with her nails clutching my shirt. I ignored her, thinking frantically.

There have been people who survived getting hit by cars before. It's not impossible. But not every instance is the same... I remembered the words of the paramedic, _"Doesn't look good, kid."_

This was serious.

Spencer returned with my, and Sam's mom. Mom began checking me over the moment she reached me.

"Are you hurt?" she demanded, hands on my face.

Annoyed I shook her off. "No, mom..." Was all I said. I felt a surge of guilt, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. Sam was hurt because I didn't pay attention to where I was going. Because I was too busy yelling at her. What if she didn't make it? I remembered the last thing I had said to her.

_I'm done trying to be friends with someone as ungrateful and hateful as you.  
_

Sam, ungrateful? Hateful? I couldn't believe those words had ever come out of my mouth.

What seemed like hours and hours later (and I learned later on that it was in fact _hours _later) we were allowed to see Sam. Her mother first, and then finally Carly, Spencer, my mom, and I.

I kind of lagged behind, letting Carly and Spencer enter the room first ahead of me. Sam wasn't even conscious. She was lying the hospital bed, pale and still, heavily bandaged, tubes hooked up to various places on her body.

Covered in all of that stuff, she didn't look like the Sam I knew. Here she was, the girl who could make a grown man cry like a little girl, vulnerable and in need. In a fatal situation.

This was all my fault.

I instantly teared up at her helpless form. I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder. She was gripping it tightly. Almost too tightly, the tears fell. I let myself cry as I took it all in.

She might not make it.

This could be her last few moments.

I had to say something to her. I had to let her know I didn't hate her. I had to let her know I-

Suddenly it hit me. I was in love with Sam. I don't know when it happened, or how it happened. All I was sure of was that I honestly, truly loved her and needed her. She was the most special person in my life. She was my best friend, no matter how often we fought. She had a place in my heart that not even Carly could get close to. She toughened me up, helped me to stand up for myself. Without her I would just be the kid across the hall from Carly Shay with the big, creepy crush on her.

Thanks to Sam I was over Carly. Thanks to Sam, I broke out of my shell and learned to be my own person. Thanks to Sam I'm not just a 'dork,' or a 'wuss,' or a 'loser,' I'm me. I have no idea what possessed me to say those nasty things to Sam like that after all she's done for me. Now I've lost her and I don't even have a chance to say goodbye.

No.

This wasn't over yet. I still had time. Maybe she could still hear me.

I suddenly found myself out of my mom's grip and at Sam's bedside.

What I was doing, I had no idea. I just knew I had to do something before it was to late.

"Freddie!" I heard Mom gasp behind me.

"Sam, I love you!" I blurted out.

The whole room was still, even Carly's sobbing subsided.

"Freddie-" Spencer started, pulling me away from Sam. "Freddie, come on..."

"I'm in love with her!" I screamed, my voice cracking, not caring that we weren't allowed to make loud noises.

"I'm in love with her and I want her to know before she..." I was now sobbing uncontrollably. I felt Carly by my side, trying to comfort me, but I jerked away.

"I told her I hated her, Carly! That's the last thing she heard me say to her before that truck hit her. She pushed me out of the way. She saved me," I confessed. Carly was now holding me tight and I didn't bother to push her away this time.

Sam might not live through this. I reached for her again and this time Spencer held me back.

I felt myself being dragged out of the room, back into the hall.

Away from Sam.

Away from my dying love.

I could only wonder if she heard my last words. Did she still think I hated her as she lay there?

I broke out of Spencer's hold. Carly, Spencer, and my mom were all watching me, I could feel it. But I didn't look at them.

I found myself in the back of my mom's car before I knew it. I knew she was watching me through the rear-view mirror. I ignored her gaze and stared at my lap.

Sam was probably gone now. It was probably too late. She would never know about my true feelings for her. I'd never get to hold her, kiss her, have her as my girlfriend. I'd never get to take her out on a date.

She will have already left this world without having me in her life as anything more than a friend. Some friend I was to her...

Sam was a very unique and special person and she deserved a better life than she had.

She deserved a life with me. I didn't deserve her, of course. But maybe she could have felt the same way? I'd never know.

All I could do was think of what could have been.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was depressing, so sorry about that. The next one won't be so angsty, I promise! Review! It makes me want to update faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Saving His Life_

_Genres: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Sushihiro, my friend, and fellow writer. She helped a lot with this chapter as she does with a lot of my stories. This update would **never** have happened if it weren't for her.  
_

_Freddie's POV_

The next two months after the incident passed very slowly for me.

Carly and Spencer pretty much left me out of the loop involving Sam's condition. I didn't know how fatal it was, what was broken or bruised. I didn't even know what hospital room she was staying in.

All I knew was that Sam was alive. The only reason I even knew this was because Carly let slip that she was going to visit her in the hospital. I can take a hint. She doesn't want me to come along. I didn't know why, but I have a feeling that it's something Sam requested of her.

I wasn't too insulted. Sam wasn't gone yet. I still had a chance. I just wanted to be allowed to see her, talk to her. Tell her that I love her. I refuse to let the opportunity pass for a second time. I wasn't going to lose Sam again.

It was pretty late into fall, and the autumn leaves were scattered throughout Seattle in heavy blankets. I fought through them to catch up with Carly, who was just ahead of me on our walk to school.

"Where's Sam?" I asked her.

She didn't even look in my direction when she answered me. She just kept her eyes ahead of her, clutching the bag on her arm to her side. "She's not going to be in school today, Freddie. She's hurt, remember?"

Her voice sounded terribly sarcastic and irritated. Sam must have told her side of the story about when I told her I hated her. I hope Carly didn't believe her. She saw the way I reacted at the hospital that first time...

"What I meant was," I tried again, "What's her hospital room number?"

"She's not in the hospital." Carly said, taking a giant skip down the sidewalk. I followed clumsily, not paying any attention to my feet, trying to make sense of what she was telling me.

My patience was running thin.

"Well then, where is she?" I tried to keep the anger out of my tone as I spoke. I wouldn't get anywhere near Sam if Carly chose to be mad at me too.

After a moment, she finally looked at me. Her eyes were cold. "She's at home. But don't bother her. She doesn't want to see you."

And with that, she went ahead of me, into the school. I watched her go, saddened.

How could she possibly think that Sam didn't matter to me when I was so in love with her? I had spent the past two months deprived of Sam's presence. Sam, the girl I loved. It was like torture. It was depressing. But I lived through it, not knowing if she would do the same.

It angered me that Carly thought so little of me.

I pressed forward to catch up with her once again. I grabbed her shoulder and she reluctantly turned around.

Her eyes held no more of the previous coldness, but they were filled with a deep sadness.

"I want to see Sam." I said calmly, but firmly. "And I won't take no for an answer."

She stared at me for a moment, expression unchanging, and turned to proceed to her locker.

"Carls, wait."

She faced me again.

"You know I love her, right?"

Her sadness melted into what seemed like sympathy. She sighed gently.

"I know, Freddie."

"Then why don't you want me to see her?"

"It's not me, it's her. She doesn't want to see you. She told me that you hated her."

"And you _believed_ her?" I said incredulously. "After all I went through after she saved me...you could really believe that? You heard me that day Carly. I _told you_ I love her."

"I know you do..."She mumbled quietly, looking down.

"Then why are you taking her side?" I was almost yelling.

She looked back up at me, eyes dark. "You said she was ungrateful."

"I-" I started.

"And you said you were done trying to be friends with her." She interrupted.

"I didn't mean any of that stuff!"

"Freddie," Carly was now whispering and I had to move in closer to hear her. "I think Sam loves you too."

Sam...love me? Could it be true?

Suddenly, my heart was doing leaps. My fists clenched and unclenched. If she loved me, truly and honestly loved me, there's a chance she could be mine...

I grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm myself. "Carly, what makes you say that?"

She didn't answer, but just stared at me as if she were seeing a ghost.

"Carly, answer me!"

Just then, the bell rang and we both jumped.

Carly cleared her throat, but it didn't seem to help a bit. In her whispered tone, she simply said, 'We're late for class,' wriggled out of my grip, and went off to her first class of the day.

I followed slowly behind her, my mind racing a million miles an hour.

* * *

By the end of that day, Carly hadn't spoken to me anymore on the subject.

It was a week after, and I had come up with a depressing thought that seemed very likely. Suppose Sam did once love me, but after the traumatic experience of getting hit by a truck and spending two months in a hospital believing the guy she loved hated her, she had realized what I jerk I was?

I wasn't going to let her believe that. I would fix this before things between us really got bad. Not only did I love Sam, but she was my best friend and I couldn't risk our friendship in this whole situation as well.

I decided that I didn't care about what she or Carly thought about the matter. I would go see her myself.

I did just that.

Showing up on the Puckett's doorstep shortly after school on Tuesday morning that same week. I hadn't brought anything with me. No flowers or anything. Sam didn't like flowers, and anyway, I didn't want her to think I came here out of guilt to simply take back my harsh words and win her over as my 'frenemy'.

I was here on a mission.

To repair our friendship, yes, but I was also going to get her to understand that I was truly sorry for what I said to her and that I genuinely paid for it. I want her to know that I'm speaking from the heart when I tell her that I'm in love with her.

Yes, I was going to do it. I had learned my lesson. I wouldn't let another moment pass without her knowing. Even if Carly's wrong and she doesn't love me. If she rejects me, at least she'll know and I'll have no regrets.

I started when the front door opened and it was Carly standing there, eyes wide, looking at me.

She stepped out and shut the door gently behind her.

"Freddie, what the hell?" She looked pissed. "I thought I told you not to come here!" Her voice rose an octave each word.

"Carly, I haven't seen Sam in over two months," I said.

"You aren't going in there." She folded her arms.

"I am." I said, folding my arms as well. "The girl I love thinks that I hate her. She almost _died_ saving me. I'm going to let her know that I'm grateful, I'm going to let her know that I'm sorry, and I'm going to let her know that I love her."

Her arms flopped to her sides and she studied me.

"Fine," She said finally.

I made my way to the door, but she blocked me.

"But you better tell Sam that I have nothing to do with why you're here and why you're suddenly saying these things to her."

"Okay by me-"

"And," She continued. "You can't tell her how you feel about her. Not yet."

"Why not?" I snapped. "You're making this really difficult for me. Do you have any idea what I went through? I thought she was going to die and I'd never have the chance again. Now that it's here, I'm taking it."

She stepped aside, taken aback as I entered the darkly lit Puckett home. The living room was cluttered with old magazines and peppy cola cans. Sam's cat, Frothy, was quietly napping on the couch. I stared a bit at the scene before me before presuming that Sam was resting in her room.

I marched up the stairs and paused in front of Sam's room door.

I knocked quietly and put my ear to the door.

All was still. I was shocked to feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. I was about to take a really big step in Sam's and my relationship. I was feeling brave today, but was it really enough? Did I want to do this?

Yes. You saw how quickly you could lose her, I recalled that scene in my mind. I was frozen, watching that Taco Truck come towards me and I thought it was the end. Before I knew it, I was out of harms way, body hitting the hard road, the pain shooting up my body. I forgot all about that pain when I realized that Sam was hurt.

I should do the same in this situation. Forget the regrets now, Freddie. Sam's hurt. She's more important. Think about her.

Suddenly, the door opened gently. I almost fell through into Sam's room, I had my head pressed against the door so hard.

I balanced myself, grabbing on to the door frame.

"Freddie?" Spencer whispered.

I looked up. He was holding the door open, staring at me.

"You aren't supposed to be here," He said that, but it looked as if he were relieved that I had finally come.

"Carly let me in," I said, stepping to see Sam's bed over his shoulder.

"How is she?" I found that my entire body was shaking.

"Much better than before." He assured me. "All major problems are dealt with."

"And now?" I pressed on.

"Now, she's got a broken arm, broken leg, a few broken ribs..."

"And she's also awake." Sam's voice sounded thick with sleep, but still as sarcastic as ever. My Sam.

I stepped around Spencer to come into her view.

"Sam?" I whispered gently. She have me a weak glance before shutting her eyes, struggling to look the other way.

"Ughh," She groaned. "I told you not to let him in here!" Sam glared at Spencer.

"I-" He began.

"He didn't know I was here...uh...neither did Carly." I breathed, moving closer to her bed side. Spencer gave me a confused look because of this lie, but said nothing about it.

Sam's gorgeous face was pale and drenched with sweat. She looked slightly weak, but mostly just tired. I cautiously let my fingers touch her face. She had a bandage on up on her hairline. I ran my fingers over it lightly. She closed her eyes tighter this time as if concentrating on making me disappear.

"Go away..." She said, sounding desperate.

As expected, she would be like this.

I ignored her and pulled a clean handkerchief from my pocket. I carefully wiped her face clean of sweat and she finally opened her eyes. She tried to focus on anything but my face, but I gently lifted her chin, using one finger and brought her eyes to mine.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. Why are you here, Benson?"

I didn't let her negativity get to me. I came here for a purpose.

"I'm here because I wanted to see you very much. You look like you've been resting. I hope you slept well. Are you still tired?" I gave her a small smile, gliding my fingers through her damp hair. She winced at my touch.

"It's mostly from the pain meds."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Lets just say I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

"I remember you said you were craving tacos before," I tried to get her to laugh or at least smile. "Considering it was a taco truck I'm guessing you'll never eat a taco again in your life. Then again, you are the one and only Sam Puckett. Maybe you will."

Her eyelids fluttered closed again and she turned her body to the opposite side of me. I could tell it was hurting her to do so. I gently helped turn her over and placed my hand on the small of her back.

"Alright, you don't have to look at me."

"Don't touch me," was her only reply.

"I didn't mean a word of what I said to you that day."

"Whatever."

"Sam, I missed you." I whispered.

"Please stay away from me..." I heard her sniffle and I realized that she was crying. "Just...please..."

"I was miserable without you around. I was bored out of my mind. You have no idea how much you help me get through the day, just seeing your face. Sam, I can't live without you."

"I said leave!"

Her room door opened and Carly came in, standing behind Spencer as she witnessed what I was about to say.

I gave a deep breath and looked in Carly's direction.

She had a pained look in her eyes as she watched us. I knew what that look meant.

_Don't do it..._

I watched Sam's sobbing form from behind. "Just go away..." She was saying repeatedly. I sighed, defeated.

"Fine, I'll go. But know this, Sam. I care about you and I was terrified all this time that I would lose you. Now I know you hate me, and I understand that. But I won't let you keep on feeling as if_ I_ hate you."

She had stopped sobbing to hear me out.

I continued, "I'm going to make you understand _just how much_ I care about you." I gave a deep breath. "Sam, I..."

I caught Carly's expression out of the corner of my eye. I looked at her. She was silently pleading with me.

I let my voice trail off and leaned in to whisper to Sam, moving my hand up from her back to her shoulder.

"...I don't care how much you say you hate me. I'm going to make you see how I really feel." I kissed her warm forehead and rose to my feet.

Carly followed me out of the room. We didn't speak until we were back out on the front porch.

"Why didn't you want me to tell her!" I was angry with Carly as well as with myself. Now that I had missed out on the opportunity, I really regretted it. I wondered if I'd ever have the courage to try it again. I was letting off steam by pacing.

"Didn't you see her?" Carly snapped. "She was crying! No matter what you say, she's still under the impression that you hate her. She's been through a lot these past months, Freddie. This is really hard on her and you aren't making it any better. She tortures herself remembering that day. She remembers every detail. Everything. Especially your rage and sincerity when you said you hated her."

"I didn't mean a word of it!"

"It's so hard for me to have to see her like that all the time. I try my best to get her healthy again, but she's recovering _so slowly_, Freddie. I can't handle being the one responsible for how well she progresses." Carly looked as if she were close to crying. She quickly composed herself, her lips pressed together real thin.

"You?" I questioned, pausing my pacing to look at her. "Where's her mom?"

"She _works_ now, Freddie." She said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and I was really naive not to have known this. "She's got Sam's hospital bills to pay. Spencer and I are helping out by watching Sam late mornings and afternoons. We're actually _allowed_ to be here and we don't just show up."

"I just wanted to see her," I argued.

"And that's not a bad thing. But you could have waited until she _wanted_ to see you."

"And when would that have been!" I yelled. "I should have told Sam that I'm in love with her..." I started back to the front door.

Carly jumped in front of me. "Freddie, no!"

"What now? You don't seem to appreciate the fact that I wasted my chance in there. I'm going back to do what I should have done."

"No, Freddie, just...no. I can't let you tell her yet. She already has enough on her mind. If you tell her, she won't believe you and she'll think you are just trying to hurt her. We'll end up in a bigger mess than we are in now!"

"I'll prove it to her." I countered.

"No, you'll tell her _after_ she's fully recovered. You need to talk for real. Face to face. _When she's ready_."

I thought this over. It did make more sense. Maybe a more able Sam would actually be willing to listen to me.

"Alright, fine." I started down the steps and back to my car.

"I never wanted this for you guys, you know..." Carly said, just loud enough so that I could hear.

I spun on my heel to find she was closer than I thought, a little ways behind me, staring at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"That day when the taco truck..." Her voice cracked and she stopped and cleared her throat. "That day, I said to you both that I hoped one day you guys would learn to love." She paused and chuckled a little. "You both finally did, but... I didn't mean for it to be this way." She shook her head.

"Don't think for a second that this is your fault," I said. "Because it's not."

And then I left, feeling as if I had let Sam slip right through my fingers once again.

* * *

The weeks passed speedily and yet Sam was still recovering at such a slow rate. I wasn't allowed to go back again and visit her, but it was okay with me as long as she was getting better. The moment she was healthy enough to be back out of her house, that's when I'm going to make my move on her. The wait was making me even more anxious, but I stayed as patient as I possibly could.

I spent most of my time busy with school and the AV club. I wasn't doing anything for iCarly since currently, the show is on hiatus until Sam can come back. I sometimes hung out at Carly's. Usually we just watched TV together and did homework.

One particular evening I came over and Carly was on the phone, clearly in the middle of an argument.

Whoever was on the other line was constantly interrupting her whenever she tried to say something. By the time she hung up, she looked completely frustrated.

"Who was that?" I asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Nobody."

I gave her a skeptical look and she sighed in defeat, slamming the phone down on the counter.

"That was one of Sam's neighbors. Sam's mom is going to be working late all this week and Sam needs someone to watch her."

"I'll-" I began immediately.

"No. Not you. Sam wouldn't want that." Carly said firmly, lifting up a sheet of phone numbers that she had.

"There are still a lot of people I can try."

"But I want to-" I started again.

"_No_."

I watched her get rejected four more times, my smirk getting wider.

Carly glared at me."Well, that's the last of them." She slumped onto the couch looking completely worn out.

"Why can't you just watch Sam?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"_Je suis français et je ne suis en cours tutorés tous les soirs cette semaine_."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm failing french and I'm being tutored every night this week." She explained.

"Ah. Well your french sounds fine to me." I shrugged.

"Not fine enough to ace my french test on Friday! I can't afford to fail again!"

"Well then why won't you just let me take care of her? I know she probably won't like it, but she'll just have to get used to it. Sam can't be on her own at night. Someone needs to make sure she takes her pills and eats, and keeps her company when she's awake and-"

"I know Freddie, but-"

"FREDWARD BENSON!"

I groaned as the front door banged open. My mom had this stupid new rule that I had to be home before dark in case I couldn't see the road and got hit by another taco truck, which didn't even make sense in this situation because Carly only lived across the hall.

"What, Mom?" I was annoyed. I was sure that I was pretty close to persuading Carly into letting me watch Sam and she just had to ruin what I had going.

"You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago."

"Just a minute, Mom-"

Meanwhile, Carly's eyes had gone wide as she stared at my insane mother.

"Mrs. Benson, you're a nurse, right?"

Oh no.

Mom looked surprised by this question. "Yes, I am, I work part time in the office."

"Sam's mom has to work every night this week and I won't be able to watch her. I've tried everyone I know but nobody has the time. I was wondering if you could-"

"Play 'Nanny' to the girl who saved my Freddie-Bear from a terrible death? Of course!"

I glared at Carly and she smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Benson."

"Not a problem! What time should I come every evening?"

"Five o'clock. I'll give you my key-"

I went back to my apartment as they went over the details. I was furious. When would I ever have the chance to talk to Sam?

* * *

I had completely given up at that point. It had been over three weeks since my mom started watching Sam every evening and I still hadn't gotten a chance to speak to her. I was way past desperate. I was sick with sorrow.

I just had to accept the fact that even when Sam was well enough to leave her house again, she would never want to talk to me. And that's just Sam. She never forgives. Never forgets. She likes to be left to brood and make you feel awful before she even considers listening to what you have to say and eventually (maybe) forgiving you.

I was doomed to be left guessing what our relationship was like now. I hadn't seen her since the day I came by to her house, uninvited. If she _had_ decided to be my friend again, I didn't know.

It was a Friday evening. I had gotten home from school one hour ago, I wasn't assigned much homework, and I quickly finished it before mom was supposed to come home from the hospital. I was just pouring myself some sugarless apple juice (compliments of my mom) when I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I hoped it was Carly. I had just about had enough of waiting and I was contemplating on whether I should just show up at Sam's again and confess my love to her. Of course I had to run it by Carly first. But if she said no...I'd probably just do it anyway. Almost three months of waiting is long enough.

I sighed when I saw that it was just my mom calling. Rolling my eyes, I answered.

"Hi, Mom."

_"Fredward, I'm going to have to stay later at work today. I have a night shift."_

"That's okay-"

_"I won't be able to watch Sam this evening."_

Realization dawned on me at that moment.

"Mom, I can-" I began eagerly.

_"No worries, dear! I've already got someone I know to agree to watch her if that's okay with Carly. Be sure to tell her would you? Call me if she gives you the okay."_

"But-"

_"I have to go Freddie, dear. Mama loves you."_

"Mom-"

Click.

Another chance, gone. I had the sudden urge to hurl my phone into the wall, but I slowly, reasonably took a deep breath and replaced my phone into my pocket.

I needed something to do, and fast. Glancing at my watch, I realized that earlier that week Carly had asked me to come and fix her laptop for her. Apparently it has some sort of virus. It seemed like the perfect project. Lengthy, difficult- perfect for helping me get my mind off of Sam.

I headed straight across the hall. If I hadn't been so upset, I probably would have knocked. Nobody was out front.

"Carls?"

I paused.

A thud nearby and then she called back, "In here!" I headed to her room, where I found her laying across her bed, pouring over what looked like homework.

"What's up?"

"I'm here to fix your laptop."

"Oh thank God!" She breathed, leaping up to hand me the computer, which had been resting on her desk.

"I removed the password already. You can get in and out without me."

"Great. Uh- also my mom called."

She looked momentarily panicked. "Oh no, she can't watch Sam tonight?"

"She found someone else to do it," I said hurriedly before she could panic even more. "She said only if it's okay with you, though." I stared at her. "Is it? I mean, a complete stranger right? Of course _I_ could-"

"I'm sure whoever Mrs. Benson found is suitable." Carly said, an authoritative ring to her tone. "I'll just leave early. I can stop by Sam's on the way to my tutoring lesson. It's no biggie."

Carly seemed extremely enthusiastic about this whole tutoring thing. I guessed her tutor was some hot college student or something. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just work on this in the studio."

"Okay. Don't be looking for me. I'm leaving soon."

I nodded, tucking the computer under my arm before leaving the room. Once upstairs in the iCarly studio, I set to work.

* * *

The virus on Carly's laptop turned out not to be such a big problem. Nevertheless, it took me 2 and a half hours to make good progress.

"Come on..."I mumbled, starting to get slightly frustrated. On the upside, I hadn't thought about Sam all this time. That is until thirty minutes later, Carly came bursting in looking ecstatic.

"Hello, Freddie!" She trilled, practically floating on air as she approached me.

"I'll have your computer ready in a few minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," She waved her hand in dismissal. "Yeah take your time. You'll _never_ guess what happened..."

And she went on and on about this boy. Adrian something-or-another.

I ignored her.

"Come on, come on..." I said to her laptop. "Almost there."

"...And then he said, "There's absolutely nothing wrong with your French!" She giggled.

"Mmph."

"Freddie! You aren't listening to me!" Carly accused.

"Of course I was," I snapped impatiently. "Adrian likes your French."

"_Austin!_" She whined. "Why won't you just take interest in what I say for once?"

"I'm sorry, just- Can you tell me what happened with Sam?"

She blinked. "Oh, Sam! Right. Like I thought, Mrs. Benson found someone perfectly capable of helping her. Your services weren't needed. "She kind of grinned.

I glared at her.

"Anyway, back to me and Austin! So then he-"

I got back to her laptop, tapping away and...success!

"Laptop's all fixed!" I said proudly.

"Huh? Oh good. So anyway, Freddie, he looked into my _eyes_, and-"

"Carls...when am I allowed to visit Sam?"

She paused. "Didn't you know? She's back in school next week, Monday." She shrugged.

"What!" I screamed.

"I thought I told you."

"No, you didn't!"

"Thought I did, sorry." She sighed dreamily. "His eyes are so _blue_, Freddie..."

"Carly, don't you see what this means?"

She stared at me. "Hm? What are you talking about?" She said distractedly.

"I have to talk to Sam! I have to tell her how I feel-"

"Oh..." She suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Look, Freddie I don't want Sam to get hurt-"

I glared at her. "You _said_, Sam loves me too!"

"I _said_, I **think**"

"Same difference! You're usually right when it comes to Sam!"

"Alright, Freddie just...when you see her, you don't just jump on her, first day back, and wildly confess your love." She rolled her eyes. "You gotta take things slowly."

"Of course."

"You need to talk first. If she says no to talking, you don't talk. Understand?"

I nodded.

"If by some _miracle_ she says yes," She tried to hide her sarcastic smile unsuccessfully. As if Sam wanting to talk to me was the most unlikely thing in the world. "Then you take your chance while you have it. But first you have to make sure she forgives you for what you said...before."

"Definitely." I breathed. "Do you think she will?"

She stared ahead for a moment. "Sam likes to hold grudges," She said thoughtfully. "But when it comes down to it, she always forgives her friends. Don't worry so much. It just takes time." She smiled encouragingly.

I smiled too. I felt better already. Now I just need a _miracle_ and then Sam will want to talk to me...

"Now..."Carly bounced on her heels. "Wanna hear more about Austin?"

I groaned.

* * *

A/N: I took absolutely FOREVER for me to update this. I'm really sorry. I'm going to be updating much quicker from now on. This chapter wouldn't be up without the help of my brilliant friend Sushihiro. She's a fanfic goddess I tell you! Read her stories cause they're pretty friggin awesome. Review and I promise the next chapter WAY quicker. You'll definitely get it before iDate Sam and Freddie :)

-Shannon **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Saving His Life_

_Genres: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

**A/N: This is going to be a relatively short chapter, but I did promise that you'd get an update before iDate Sam and Freddie! SEDDIE FTW tonight!**** Let's hope Sam and Freddie figure out a way to stop fighting so much so that they can have a healthy relationship :)**_  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_Freddie's POV_

I searched the hallway that morning first thing as I entered Ridgeway High School. Today was the big day.

According to Carly, Sam's back in school today for the first time since the accident. And with Carly's special permission, I was finally allowed to talk to Sam, and furthermore, tell her about my feelings for her. I had almost lost her once, and never again. First thing I lay eyes on her, I'm going to take her into my arms. I'll hold her tight, close to me as I apologize. She has to know that I mean it.

I was nervously stumbling over my own feet, knocking into people, pushing others out of the way, to reach Sam's locker, where I knew she would most likely be, talking to Carly. My stomach was doing little flips. Good thing I decided not to eat breakfast this morning. I'd definitely be puking right now. My heart hammered in my chest, pounding against my rib cage as my eyes flickered from face to face.

I sped up, knocking into someone who grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around.

"Outta the way_," _I growled, pushing the light figure -a female, it felt like- away from me as I moved onward.

"Freddie!"

Carly.

"Is she here?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Yeah, by her locker. Look, Freddie-" Carly started.

I turned from her."Not now, okay?"

My eyes were dancing through the crowd again, looking for the girl I'd hurt so badly in more ways than one.

_Not Sam. Not Sam. Nope, not Sam..._

There.

Spotting the golden blonde, head in her locker, I felt fluttering in my stomach. Light-headed. As if I'd throw up, but this time in a good way.

I looked to Sam across the hall. I could only see the back of her, but she looked just as I remembered. Dressed in a pair of jeans, converse, and a long sleeved striped shirt. My eyes clouded over with love as I looked at her. It always amazed me how she hated stripes on other people, but didn't mind it on herself. That girl is a mystery. I want her to be mine.

As I stepped forward, Carly blocked my path again. Her arms spread out wide to keep me away.

"What the hell are you-"

"You can't talk to Sam!" Carly practically whimpered.

"You said after she got out of the hospital! I'm _not_ waiting for her to get hit by another truck. Get out of my way."

"You don't understand!" She said wildly. "You're about to make a big mistake!"

"Would you stop it!" I snapped. "As if I weren't already nervous. Quit bossing me around."

"Freddie," She pushed me back when I tried to move again. "You aren't listening to me. I'm trying to tell you someth-"

"No!" I yelled, feeling angry at her. "You just don't want me to ever talk to her, do you? I'm telling her how I feel today whether you want me to or not. I haven't been able to talk to the girl I love for months now because of what I did to her! So stop being selfish and get the hell out of the way before I make you!"

She winced, stepping aside. I couldn't help seeing the hurt, depressed look on her face as I pushed past her. She didn't stop me. I felt guilty, but I would have to apologize later. Right now, I couldn't waste another second.

"Sam!" I called when I was within yards of her. She jumped, dropping her books in shock. They hit the ground with a thud that made her jump again. I rushed over to pick them up.

I held them out to her and she just stared at me, eyes expressionless.

"Sam I _need_ to talk to you." I slid Sam's books into her locker, closing it gently so as not to startle her again.

She just nodded, but didn't speak. Her lips were slightly parted, eyes wide, as surveyed me.

I smiled. I wanted to kiss those lips...

"Okay, first let me start out by saying, I'm sorry.

"It's-" She forced out, her voice weak.

"No, let me finish. Sam, it's not okay. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry. It was stupid, and I didn't mean it. The way I feel about you...it's far from hate. I-" I paused, tearing at my hair, feeling helpless.

Was there a right way to say 'I love you?'

I wanted to take her hand, but I didn't know how she'd react. I kept my arms to my side, so I wasn't tempted.

"Sam, these past few months without have been hell. I felt like a complete jackass since the accident and at one point I even thought I was going to lose you. Can you imagine how that must have been for me? Like it was all my fault...and it was. I'm lucky to have you alive, Sam. I'm happy, I'm- grateful. I saw then how quickly I could lose you and I decided that I wasn't going to pretend anymore. I don't know how much time we have left before the end, Sam, and I just want to say," I sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Sam-" I began.

"Hey, baby."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around the waist of my love. I watched as she leaned into him. Smiling, looking content. In his arms.

_What the hell?_

I was shaking, I realized.

Sam kissed his face and then they kissed on the lips.

My jaw was on the ground. My hands balled into fists. Before I knew it, I felt Carly at my side. She looked sad as she looked between Sam, her 'boyfriend,' and I.

She gave me a depressed sigh and I realized what she was trying to tell me before. I was stupid not to listen to her.

Sam had a boyfriend.

**A/N: Like I said, unbelievably short. But the next chapter's longer. Review! **

**-Shannon**


End file.
